


i like you (but i won't tell you)

by winterandmistletoe



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-11 19:05:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7066366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterandmistletoe/pseuds/winterandmistletoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a couple Marrish drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I bet I can make you scream my name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akane171](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akane171/gifts).



“Lydia.”

“Miss Martin.”

“Lydia,” she insisted.

He smiled dryly. “I’m afraid, miss Martin, I can’t help you.”

“Lydia,” she reminded sweetly, crossing her arms on chest. “Believe me, you really can help me. Just let me see those cold cases.”

“People were murdered. It’s not a game,” Jordan frowned. “They were humans, not a material for your practice. ”

“They didn’t care anymore, but I can save someone else,” she pouted.

“Miss Martin…”

“Lydia!”

“I’m on duty,” he said appealingly as he almost gave up. “You should ask Sheriff’s permission.”

Lydia rolled her eyes. “He’s still in L. A. on his conference. And I don’t like that I feel. ”

“What you…” He cut himself off. “What you feel, ma’am?”

Lydia silently made a face.

Parrish took a deep breath, mentally counting from 1 to 10 and feeling his fingers’ tremble. “I don’t have the right, miss Ma…”

Lydia slowly licked her lips, leaning closer, putting her elbows on table and giving him the best view on her cleavage. “Oh, stubborn deputy Parrish, I bet I can make you scream my n a m e.”

Jordan gasped like he was choking on air. Lydia smiled smugly. “Come on, everybody saw you tried but you failed. Just let me see those cases.”

Jordan barely audible murmured. “Lyds, I hate you.”

Lydia laughed. “Nah, you totally love me.”


	2. Come over here and make me

“I don’t know,” Lydia sighed, pulling a strand on her finger. “I mean I’d love to see you but…” She rolled her eyes and crossed her legs. “After Echo House and everything mom found out she became more…”

“Protective?” Parrish tried.

Lydia smiled widely like he could see her through her phone. “I was gonna say “crazier” but it’s works too. I’m basically under house arrest.”

“I believe it’s pretty much illegal,” he teased.

Lydia grunted. “Yeah, say it to her.”

“You know, it could wait. Or I can work with Argent’s books alone.”

“No, no way, it’s not fair!” She chuckled. “You can’t just take all of a prize.”

“How is it a prize?” He sounded stumped.

“Well, we finally know who you are, don’t we?” Lydia fall back to her bed, still pressing phone to her ear, and catlike stretched out. “So I want to know everything about hellhound at first hand.“

“I could… I could read it to you,” Jordan offered unsurely. Lydia for a second imagined how it will be with hours of his warm voice and audible adorable smiles. Damn, it was tempting.

“I know, but… I’m sorry I keep whining, but it’s drive me nuts! I’m an adult! And I stuck in my room like I’m twelve old!”

He giggled. “Your mom care about you.”

“Perfect timing,” Lydia muttered. “Exactly when things became perfectly normal. I bet, if she could she wouldn’t let me go to college. What is…” She asked as she heard strange sound. “What is it? Jordan?”

He cursed quietly and finally answered. “Easy, it’s my car and nothing else.”

Lydia frowned and sat, asking suddenly nervous. “Why is it… Em… Beeps?”

“Because I’m on road and some jerk just practically smashed me.”

”You okay?”

“Yeah, totally. Just pissed. So what you were saying? College?” He reminded, but Lydia felt hesitancy. “Lydia? You here?”

“Maybe it’s better if I call you later?”

“Why?”

She snorted. “Well, maybe I wouldn’t mind to see you alive and well?”

“I’m fine, there are idiots everywhere. Just keep talking.”

“Jordan…”

“My radio is broken,” he said jokingly. “Seriously, without you it will be a damn boring road. Keep talking, I wanna know.”

“By the way, where are you?”

“I’m on my way,” barely holding a laugh, Parrish said.

“But… Where?”

“On my way,” he repeated with same silly funny voice.

“Parrish!”

He actually giggled, beeps repeated, but this time it was different. Lydia narrowed her eyes in suspicion, stood up from bed to come to windows and looked around the street. She was stunned a little but then she recovered and pulled window up to open it.

Beeps came again, this time from her phone and street at once.

Gazing upwards at her, Jordan get out of the car, waved his phone and turned link off.

“Hey, Juliet!” He shouted with smile. “How y’doin?”

Lydia started to chuckle uncontrollable. She dropped her phone to the windowsill and climb it with her knees. “What are you doing here?”

“Well, I just got out of Chris’ place when you called, so… ” He pulled from his bag a couple of intimidating big volumes and winked. “I thought, maybe date with scary books about actual hell’s inmates will stop your complaining.”

She made it look as she was doubted it. “Just books? I don’t think so.”

“Really?”

Lydia shrugged, smiling tricky. “But you, you can definitely come over here and make me.”

Jordan threw his hands up. “I’m on my way.”


	3. (Not really) morning (kinda) after

He felt… Warm. Cozy. But his bed somehow felt smaller and his arm was swollen like something heavy was laying upon it. Something tickled his neck.

Jordan swallowed, holding his breath, and slowly opened his eyes. He tried to get rid of lump in his throat, but failed cause right before his eyes was peaceful, sleeping Lydia’s face. Her tangled hair covered his neck, her long legs were laying on his thigh, her pink lips were slightly parted, breath was quiet and steady.

And – he felt it as well - she was very, very, very naked.

He mentally prayed. No, please. Is it a dream? If it’s a dream it’s definitely not the worst one, but if it’s a reality… He messed up. Like royally fucking messed up.

How he ruined everything? He couldn’t even remember… What kind of a man just ruined his own career, broke his vows, forgot his own morality and…

He slowly realized she opened her dark green sleepy yet a little amused eyes (Her lashes, he thought in the abstract, just the longest he ever seen).

“Hey,” she said with slightly husky voice. “Why are you awake?”

What answer he could give her? I just fucked up my life, sweetheart?

“What,” she asked, getting up from pillow and giving him a confused look, “bad dream?”

“We-ell…” He snorted awkwardly. “Lydia…”

“What?” She repeated, gently stroking his bare chest thus distracting him. “Jordan? Come on, I got to get up tomorrow…” She looked at clock at the nightstand and corrected herself. “Well, today already.” She moaned. “Can I miss my lectures? Please?”

“Lec… Tures?” Confused, he asked. Wait. She definitely said something about just one class, he remembered, but where did this lectures come from?

“You’re not really awoke, do you?” She chuckled, leaning and capturing his lips with hers. “Lectures,” she said vaguely into his mouth. “College. Tomorrow.”

“College?” Amazed, Jordan repeated. She frowned.

“What did you dream about?”

“I guess…” He mumbled slowly. “Something about you…”

“Aw,” she smiled.

“…During your senior year and me being really… Stupid?”

“What kind of stupid?” She wondered. “Risked-my-life stupid or still-hadn’t-kiss-you stupid?”

Jordan narrowed his eyes. “Miss, I thought you have to get up early in the morning?”

“But I wanna know!” She whined. “I have to know what my boyfriend dreaming about, should I be worried he have hot wet dreams about high school girl?” She giggled, her fingers slowly traced to his abdomen, nails softly scratching his skin. Jordan caught her hand before it went any further, left a kiss on her wrist and commanded.

“Sleep.”

“You’re the one who woke me.”

He chuckled. “Well, do whatever you want, but remember who’ll be so miserable in the morning. I have a day off tomorrow, by the way.”

Lydia pouted, resting a small kiss on his jaw and closing her laughing eyes. “Fine, fine, villain… If you tell me, in your dream…” She opened one cunning eye. “Was I naked?”


End file.
